Watashitachi no monogatari
by riepan
Summary: "This is a story about i, you, him, her, our best friends, around us, and many more. Maybe it would be a happy story, nice story, sad story, even a touching story."


Pagi yang sejuk di kota Tokyo. Aku melangkahkan kaki kecilku menuju ke sekolah. Sekarang sudah jam 06.00, masih satu jam lagi masuk sekolah. Ya! Aku berangkat memang terlalu awal. Aku pilih begitu, karena aku ingin menikmati udara segar dan pemandangan indah selama berjalan. Itu membuatku menjadi bersemangat!

Oh iya, perkenalkan ya. Namaku Gou Matsuoka. Panggil aku Kou saja. Kesannya sudah seperti nama cewek kan? Ya! Aku ini cewek, lho! Jika kalian belum melihat wajahku dan juga mendengarkan suaraku, kalian akan mengira aku ini cowok karena namaku. Terkadang, aku sampai heran sama kedua orang tuaku. Mereka, seperti, salah memberikan nama pada aku dan kakak laki lakiku.

Kakak laki lakiku itu bernama Rin. Dia punya hobi seperti ayahku yang yah... sudah lama meninggal, yaitu berenang. Dia sering melakukan hobinya itu bersama teman teman laki lakinya yang juga mempunyai nama perempuan sepertinya. Mereka adalah Nagisa, teman sekelasku, Makoto-senpai dan Haruka-senpai, teman sekelas Makoto-senpai.

Entahlah, di saat aku menyebut nama Haruka, hatiku menjadi semacam... tenang dan hangat? Eh, kenapa aku jadi berlebihan begini. Biarkan sajalah. Atau... sebaiknya aku kasih tahu saja ya, rahasiaku. Aku sudah menyukai Haruka-senpai sejak pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Bisa dibilang, aku itu pandangan pertama. Kami sudah menjadi teman dekat saat umurku masih 5 tahun. Eh, bukan cuma kami berdua saja. Nii-chan, Nagisa, dan Makoto-senpai sudah menjadi teman dan bagian dari kami. Merekalah yang selalu membuat hari hari kami menjadi menyenangkan.

Apalagi, aku itu sering kali terpesona jika sudah melihat Haruka-senpai beraksi di kolam renang.

Aku memang sudah lama memendam rasa suka kepadanya. Hanya saja, aku belum berani menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Kataku sih, belum waktunya saja. Toh, aku juga masih anak bocah.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang sering membuatku suka gelisah sendiri setiap aku memikirkan atau kepikiran tentang itu. Aku itu merasa sangat amat risih dengan penampilanku. Wajar sajalah kalau aku gelisah.

Aku gelisah karena aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa mempunyai penampilan yang lebih baik, agar teman temanku, tidak semuanya, dan **dia** menjadi suka padaku.

Kalian penasaran dan ingin tahu bagaimana penampilanku? Kalau kubilang sih, sederhana sekali. Tapi menurutku ini memang sudah mendekati level anak culun. Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan.

Pertama, aku menggunakan kacamata. Mataku mulai bermasalah saat aku kelas 4 SD. Awalnya aku tidak begitu peduli, tapi lama kelamaan, penglihatanku semakin kabur jika tidak memakai kacamata. Aku memeriksa mataku dan aku kena rabun jauh. Dokter bilang rabun jauhku tidak terlalu parah. Jadi aku diperbolehkan untuk melepas kacamata kalau aku tidak ingin memakainya, kecuali kalau melihat sesuatu dari jauh dan membaca.

Yang kedua, rambut marunku ini kubagi dua dan aku mengepangnya. Aku merasa nyaman jika rambutku seperti ini. Dan sekarang, aku ada keinginan untuk mengubah gaya rambutku menjadi kuncir kuda. Tapi, pasti teman temanku tidak terbiasa dan menganggap penampilanku jadi agak aneh. Soalnya, aku menggunakan gaya rambut kepang ini sejak kelas 3 SD. Cukup lama ya.

Sekarang, akan kuceritakan alasan mengapa aku risih karena penampilanku. Awalnya sih, aku biasa biasa saja. Orang orang juga cuma masa bodoh kalau melihat penampilanku. Ini semua berawal dari kakak kelasku, yang merupakan teman sekelas Haruka-senpai, yang bernama Aki Yazaki. Dia kusebut rival karena dia sama sama suka Haruka-senpai. Dia ini selalu mengejekku dengan sebutan 'culun' dalam bahasa Inggris lagi. Ya, bahasa Inggrisnya memang lumayan, sih. Tadinya, hanya Aki seorang yang mengejekku seperti itu. Lama kelamaan, bukan Aki saja, semua teman teman cowok, kecuali Nagisa, di kelasku sudah ikut ikutan. Sudah berapa kali sahabat sahabatku melarang mereka memanggilku seperti itu. Tapi kalian tahulah. Yang namanya anak cowok itu susah diatur, jadi butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti.

Ah, maaf aku jadi bercerita banyak . Oke! Aku sudah sampai di sekolahku. Lapangan sekolahku sudah mulai di padati oleh murid muridnya. Sebelum melewati gerbang sekolah, aku melihat sosok Hana-chan di kejauhan. Dia kelihatan sedang berlari untuk menyusulku.

"Oi, Gou-chan! Tunggu aku!" dia berteriak memanggil namaku yang itu. Hana-chan, sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku Kou. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menunggunya.

"Ohayou Gou-chan! Ayo masuk ke dalam kelas!" Dia menggandeng tanganku, lalu masuk ke area sekolah.

"Hei Hana-chan! Panggil aku Kou! K-O-U! Ouch! Jangan menggandeng terlalu kasar! Sakit tahu!" kataku dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

Kami berjalan memasukki gedung sekolah. Lalu kami menemukan tangga menuju lantai dua, lantai tempat kelas kami berada, dan menapakkinya dengan santai. Selesai menapakki tangga, kami segera menuju kelas 5, kelas kami, yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempat kami berdiri.

Saat aku melewati pintu kelas 6, seseorang belari keluar dan menabrakku dengan keras.

_BRUAK!_

Kini aku dan semua barang barangku terjatuh dengan indahnya. Argh...

"Kou-chan kau tak apa apa?!" tanya Hana-chan. "Ayo, kubantu beres beres." Kata Hana-chan sambil membereskan semua barang barangku.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Hei! Bisakah kau menggunakan ma-" aku terhenti setelah melihat siapa orang yang sudah menabrakku.

Apa?! Oke, aku sedikit tidak mempercayai penglihatanku.

Dia. Ya, si Haruka-senpai yang menabrakku. Ah, yang benar saja.

Tiba tiba sepasang mataku, seperti, ada keinginan untuk menatapnya. Kulihat Haruka-senpai juga ikut ikutan menatap aku. Cukup lama kami bertatapan. Lihatlah, betapa imut wajahnya itu. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipinya.

EH! Kenapa aku malah menatapnya lama lama sih? Sadarlah Kou! Dan lihatlah, semua barang barangmu bahkan kau sendiri sedang dalam keadaan berantakkan.

Aku pun menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku untuk memutuskan kontak mataku dengan Haruka-senpai.

"Ko-Kou! Go-gomenasai! Aku tak melihatmu dan aku itu sedang terburu buru... Sini, kubantu beres beres." Haruka-senpai ikut membantu Hana-chan membereskan semua barang barangku.

"Huh! Baiklah, kita bereskan semua kekacauan yang telah kau perbuat, senpai." kataku jengkel dan mulai membereskan barang barangku. Wah, aku bahkan masih bisa berbicara dengan nada jengkel pada orang yang aku sukai. Dasar.

Haruka-senpai membereskan buku bukuku. Hana-chan membereskan alat alat tulisku. Aku membereskan tugas kesenianku. Untung tidak ada kerusakkan pada tugasku. Kalau ada sedikit pun, bisa bisa aku di suruh berdiri di luar kelas.

Beberapa lama kemudian, aku, Haruka-senpai, dan Hana-chan sudah selesai merapikan semuanya. Hana-chan membantuku berdiri.

"Senpai, arigatou sudah mau membantuku. Lain kali kau harus berhati hati, ya." Peringatku kepadanya.

Kulihat Haruka-senpai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah, douitta Kou! Baiklah, aku akan berhati hati lain kali. Dan, aku harus buru buru. Ada urusan dibawah. Sampai jumpa, Kou!" Kata Haruka-senpai sambil berlari turun ke lantai dasar.

Ah, senangnya aku bisa di bantu Haruka-senpai. Kukira karena dia terburu buru, dia tidak akan sempat membantu aku. Lalu aku dan Hana-chan kembali melanjutkan berjalan menuju kelasku.

Aku sudah di depan pintu kelas dan membukanya sedikit kasar.

"Hei, Kou-chan! Sa-santai saja!" ujar Hana-chan.

Sekelas yang tadi ribut, menjadi hening. Mungkin kaget karena suara yang disebabkan oleh pintu yang barusan kubuka.

Tiba tiba Aki berteriak dari pojokkan kelas. Omong omong dia sedang apa sih, masuk masuk ke kelas yang bukan kelas dia?

"Wah, dia sudah datang! Ohayou, _nerd_!" sapa Aki dengan nada mengejek, untuk kesekian kalinya. Ya, lihat, rival saja masih mau menyapa rivalnya sendiri. Aku sih, ogah begitu.

Sekelas kembali ribut lagi, ribut karena suara tawa.

"Kou, tak usah digubris, ya?" Hana-chan berkata seperti itu. Aku pun mengikuti apa yang Hana-chan katakan. Aku berjalan menuju meja tempat aku dan Hana-chan belajar.

Lagipula, aku juga belajar untuk bisa bersabar.

* * *

Siang sudah datang, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hari ini sekolah pulang cepat karena ada rapat guru. Aku mulai membereskan semua peralatan sekolahku dengan rapi. Setelah selesai semuanya kubereskan, aku mengajak Hana-chan untuk turun bersama ke bawah.

Aku dan Hana-chan pun berpisah saat keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa, Hana-chan!" kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Sampai jumpa, Kou-chan!" balas Hana-chan sambil melambaikan tangannya juga.

Aku berjalan menuju ke rumahku. Biasanya, aku melewati sebuah lapangan basket. Tempat itu merupakan jalan pintas yang biasa aku dan Nii-chan lewati untuk pergi ke sekolah dan pulang ke rumah. Saat aku tepat berada di tengah lapangan, kulihat ada seseorang menghampiriku. Sosok itu bisa kulihat dengan jelas.

Sial! Aki lagi, Aki lagi. Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Aku melihat sesosok lagi. Ternyata dia tidak sendirian.

Dia membawa seseorang... Apakah itu...

**-TBC-**


End file.
